A Smokey Past
by SplitFanPersonality07
Summary: What happens when Nico's greatest fears come to haunt him again? And what will he do when a certain 'bonita nina' gets involved? This is my first story so sorry if's not good. It'll probably be pretty long. NEW UPDATE: I FINISHED IT! Not all the chapters up yet, I'm gonna wait till this weekend or next Monday. It's finished though.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a regular day for Nico. He hung out at the beach with his friends, got into a high note contest with Pedro (Nico won) and stuffed himself at every meal. All in all, it was a great day. At first that is. By 10 minutes after lunch he got the sinking feeling he was being watched, but whenever he looked around he saw nothing.

"Nico, man, you okay?" Pedro asked after Nico turned his head full circle for the fifth time in 10 minutes.

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah. I just got a weird feelin' that's all. I'm cool." He looked at his friend and gave what he hoped was reassuring smile. It obviously didn't work well, because Pedro still looked uncertain.

"What weird feelin'? Those apple bits you ate earlier weren't bad were they?" He looked kinda scared, probably because he ate some of the apple too.

"No, no. I just feel like I'm...being...watched I guess. But whenever I check around nothin's there. It's kinda startin to freak me out." Nico glanced about nervously and gave a weak smile. His friend looked around casually, thought he might of seen something, wasn't sure so he let it go and turned back to his worried friend.

"Well, I can't see anything outta the ordinary. But why don't we skip going to the club tonight and just head straight back to the hollow? Blu and Jewel need someone to watch the kids, and I don't think leavin' 'em with Eva is a good idea..." Nico liked the sound of the idea, but didn't want to keep his friend from having fun.

"You sure you're okay with not goin' to the club, Pedro? I mean you really wanted to sing that new song tonight, right?" Nico hated making his friend miss out on having fun, it always made him feel guilty.

"Yeah. 'Sides, I didn't really feel that the song was quite done yet...It's missing something...I can feel it." Nico watched his friend carefully, when he judged that his friend was telling the truth, he was pretty good at after years of knowing Pedro, he shrugged off almost all his guilt. The whole feeling would never go away.

"A'ight then. I'll go and tell Blu that we'll watch his kids for him. Then we can get them from Jewel when we get back. Sound like a plan?" Pedro nodded so Nico flew back down to the table they had just left.

"Hey, Nico! Why'd you come back? I thought you and Pedro wanted to get a nice nap in so you could get to the club early and fresh." Blu had a confused look on his face while asking the question. Raffie just looked at Nico with a puzzled/thinking look on his face.

"Yeah, well. I haven't been feeling...right today, so Pedro said it'd be cool to just stay at the hollow. So we thought we could watch the Mini Macaws for you and Jewel so you could go instead. That sound good to you?" Blu nodded eagerly and made a 'whoopee' sound well jumping in the air. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll send Jewel to meet you guys at the club when we get back, kay?" They both nodded, so Nico flew off.

Back at the hollow Nico was watching Pedro play with the kids from a branch outside.

"I'm gonna get you! AAARRRGH" He stomped around the kids with his wings up in the air like claws. The three kids, Jane, TJ and Stephan (**AN: Not pronounced Steven)** ran around in the hollow as best they could.

"Aaaaahhh! Run away from Uncle Pedro!" TJ yelled. He was the middle sized kid. He was more outgoing than his sister, but less out going than his brother. Both brothers like to use Nico and Pedro's way of picking up girls, though. Jane likes to laugh at them when they get turned down for being too young.

Nico liked Jane. She was sweet and quiet. The opposite of her brothers who were loud and brutal with their surprise attacks. Both were better than that feather eater of Raffie's. Unfortunately, Jane liked Nico in a different way than Nico liked her. About a week and a half ago Blu and Jewel told Nico that she had a crush on him. And she had had a crush on him since he sang 'Fly Love' for her to get her to sleep. Which was more than a month ago.

It wasn't all bad. He liked how flustered she got when he fake flirted with her and the blush she got on her face when he sang for her. It wouldn't have been bad if he wasn't worried about hurting her. If he were to get interested in some girl someday it would probably hurt her really bad. She already got grief from her brothers about her crush.

"Uncle Nico? Are you okay?" Speak of the she-devil. He turned his gaze from the tree line and towards the little bird who was still shorter than him by a few centimeters.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. Thanks for worrying though, bonita niña." He wrapped a wing around her shoulders and hugged her to his side. She had asked him what bonita niña meant and she practically squealed when he told her. Right now he could feel her blushing against his side.

"Ooooh! Look, Janey's blushing! Hahaha!" Stephan laughed. TJ joined in and Pedro had a smirk on his face. Nico let go of Jane by spinning her away from his side, the way you'd spin someone in a dance. She stopped after a couple spins and smiled up at him.

"Why don't you go play with your brothers for a bit, huh?" He asked her. She nodded and tackled her still laughing, but now surprised, brothers back into the hollow. He laughed well watching. Pedro stepped around them and looked at his friend.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Pedro asked. Nico looked at him and thought for a moment. He wasn't really sure anymore. At first he was thinking about that feeling he got earlier, then about the day, then he trailed off.

"Just random things, to be honest with ya. Mostly about what I was recently told about a certain blue macaw." Pedro laughed for a minute before gaining control of himself again. Nico smiled at his friend and elbowed him in the gut when he started making 'bow chika wow wow' sounds and the like.

"C'mon man. You know I don't," He paused and looked to make sure she wasn't looking or listening and lowered his voice to be sure before continuing, "like her like that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But it is kinda funny when she starts stumbling over words while talking to you. Or how when you give her your 'sweet' smile she'll practically stop breathing." He looked at the kids again. He really did find it funny and kinda cute how Jane had a crush on Nico and he knew it was hard on his friend who often had pretty Hot Wings coming up to him when he didn't want to hurt the little chick.

"Hey, she's sweet. But yeah it is kinda funny I guess. More cute than anything though. I really like it when-" He stopped short when he saw two ominous shadows on a tree branch a little ways away. The shadows looked almost familiar. He stared at them and they seemed to stare back and something about that scared him.

Pedro turned when his friend stopped talking so suddenly, and when he saw Nico frozen wide eyed he followed his gaze to a couple of odd, almost bird like shadows. When the shadows seemed to catch sight of Pedro they disappeared. And quickly, at that.

"Hey..uh...man? What was that?" Now Pedro was starting to understand Nico's odd behavior and why his friend felt like he was being followed. It's cause he was being followed!

"D-don't know. B-but we should probably keep the Mini Macaws inside for the rest of the night." When he saw Pedro nod from the corner of his eye, Nico flew back inside the hollow. Pedro followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Was that him?" A white canary asked. He was fairly big for a canary, but with muscle and height rather than weight. He was perched on a branch in a big tree that was practically on the borderline into the city. Next to him a equally big canary with yellow feathers shifted a bit._

_ "Yeah. Unfortunately, the little freak managed to live after all. Damn pipsqueak. But we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to think of a plan." He turned his gaze from his white companion to the city, which was going dark as the people turned off lights for sleep._

_ "I think I have one." Said the white bird. He started mumbling his plan to his yellow friend whose grin grew bigger and eviler._

_ "That should work just fine." The two birds started to laugh, much like the evil villains from the movies._

Nico woke up to find the three Mini Macaws asleep along with Pedro. The sun was starting to shine and the birds of the forest were starting to wake up. He flew down to where Blu and Jewel shared their home. When he looked inside, he saw the two birds still sound asleep. _Must of tired themselves out last night. Least I know Blu had fun last night. Or he worried till he fainted. Either is possible I suppose._ Nico chuckled quietly to himself as he thought about it.

Apparently, Jewel wasn't as tired as Blu because she woke up to the sound of Nico laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked, drowsiness dripping from her voice.

"Huh? Oh, you woke up. Sorry. Nothin's funny, just wondering if Blu had fun or worried himself to death." Jewel started waking up as Nico talked and responded to the question after a moment of silence.

"A bit of both, actually. How were the kids? Were they any trouble?" She had a motherly and worried tone to her voice as she spoke. Nico laughed at this and shook his head.

"Relax, chica. They were fine. Pedro tired 'em out and I sung 'em to sleep. No prob. See?" He pointed his wing up towards the hollow he shared with Pedro, where you could just barely see a heap of blue feathers that moved with every breath.

"Great. Of course, I knew Jane wouldn't be a problem for you." She had a mocking tone to her voice and a smirk on her face. Nico rolled his eyes and the two birds flew up to his hollow to gather the mini's.

"Hey, kids wake up. It's time to come home now." Jewel said in a hushed tone. The three kids groggily opened their eyes while Pedro flopped onto his stomach and started talking in his sleep.

"No, mommy, just a little more dancey time. Pweeeeaasse?" The other birds in the room all stared blankly at him for a moment before bursting with laughter at their sleeping friend.

Jewel decided to humor the sleeping cardinal by walking over to him and rubbing his back while saying, "Okay, but only for a few more minutes. Then it's off to home for a bath and dinner." The three kids and Nico could barely suppress their laughs, Nico had to cover his beak with his wings to keep it closed. It became a harder task when Pedro mumbled a response and started sucking his thumb.

When Jewel and the kids flew off after a minute of laughter, Nico decided he should probably wake up his friend. He walked up to him and started poking him with his foot. When the only response he got was Pedro rolling over onto his side again, Nico started kicking him. Instead of waking up his friend, though, he was grabbed by the leg and flopped onto the ground.

"OOF" Nico whacked the ground hard and decided he'd had enough and struggled back onto his feet. When he did finally stand up his leg was still being held captive. He leaned over and started trying to talk his friend into waking up.

"Pedro...Pedro. Pedro! YO, PEDRO! WAKE THE HECK UP AND GIVE ME MY LEG BACK ALREADY!" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs, right into Pedro's ear. Which, in turn, made his friend yell and roll onto the floor and out of his nest.

"Ouch...Man what was that for? I was having a good dream." The cardinal sat up rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"I bet you were. Lemme guess: your mommy let you have some more dancey time?" Nico replied in a baby like mocking term. Pedro sat with his mouth open stuttering incoherent words. "Sorry for waking you up like that. But you had taken my leg captive." Nico picked up his cap, which had fallen off his head when he was flopped, and was dusting it off.

"Eh? Oh, well sorry then. Hey where'd the kids go?" Pedro said noticing for the first time that they were gone.

"Jewel, or Mommy as you called her," Nico smirked evilly at Pedro's look of utter shock and continued, "came by and got them this morning. We had a fun time before they left." He finished by laughing a little to himself at the memory.

"Really? You shoulda woken me up! You know I love a good laugh." He started to pout and crossed his wings across his chest, like a kid having a tantrum.

"Woulda, but we were laughing at you. Sorry, but the way you were talking, it was just too good to pass up." Nico put his cap back on and fixed it up. He was about to ask if Pedro wanted to go get something to eat when a major chill ran down his spine.

He turned around, only to face the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen. And started to wish at that moment that he could die.

"Hello, little brother." Two big canaries, one white and one yellow, said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just thought I'd mention that it may take time between some chapters. This story is on my laptop at my dads, and I'm at my moms for half the week and every other weekend. And I forgot something the first two chapters: I don't own anybody but the birds that weren't in the movie.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Whoa...brother? Nico?" Pedro looked back and forth from the birds outside to the bird inside. The two yellow ones did look alike, and he guessed that the white one would look like the others if he were painted yellow.

When Pedro finally took notice of Nico's frozen horror stare he waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. He stepped in front of him and started to shake his shoulders. "Hey! C'mon, man! Snap outta it! You could at least say hi to your bros!"

The last sentence seemed to shake Nico out of his frozen state. He blinked up at his concerned best friend then peered out around his friend at the two birds with 'concerned' looks on their faces. He took a step back from Pedro and shook his head.

"This can't be happening. It can't. No, no, no, no, no..." He kept mumbling to himself for another moment before regaining his composure. "H-hi. I-it's...uh...something...to see you two again. Roderick. Thomas." He nodded his head at the two birds, first white then yellow.

" 'Something' to see us? What's that supposed to mean?" Said Roderick. He had an annoyed look on his face. Same with his brother.

"Well, I can't really say it's nice, fine, great, good, moderate, pleasant, or anything like that. And I'm not gonna think about how you'd react if I told you how I really felt." Nico responded. Not stuttering but still standing a ways away. Pedro looked nervously from bird to birds. _The hell is going on here?_ He thought to himself.

"Hmph. Not a very good welcoming for your brothers. Well, I say you make it up to us by introducing us to your friend or friends and showing us around. How does that sound? Hm?" Thomas said. He squinted his eyes and pulled a smirk across his face. His brother, Roderick, just laughed a little.

"Come now brother. Don't be too hard on him. We haven't seen him since he _fell out of the nest_. Isn't that right Nico?" Now it was Roderick's turn to squint his eyes and smirk. Nico got the message, that Pedro obviously missed, and started nodding his head furiously.

"Y-yeah. Fell. That's right. Um...well...guess I'll introduce you to my friends then. Shall we go?" He fluttered out the hole and down to where Blu and his family were outside playing on the ground. His brothers smiled at each other and flew down. Pedro, who was lost by the conversation, didn't fail to notice the evil look they had. _Somethin's up. Nico doesn't normally scare that easily, not for just seeing family. Who are these birds? Man, Nico. I hope you tell me soon._ Pedro thought desperately, before gliding down to join his friends.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey to anybody bothering to look at this story. Sorry for not updating, but I was waiting to then kinda forgot after getting hooked on The Big Bang Theory and Criminal Minds. I promise I will upload another two chapter, or more(I have the entire story done, finished it before i even got an account) but first I have to get back to my dads. Which will be Monday. Think you can wait til then? Hope so, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey, kids, look. It's Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro! And they brought some new friends." Blu said as the mentioned birds landed in front of them. The kids squealed with joy and tackled their uncles. Roderick and Thomas couldn't help the looks of disgust that crossed their faces. They hated anything that was Nico sized or smaller.

Jewel, who had a bad feeling about the two bigger canaries saw the looks and snorted quietly to herself. "So, Nico. Who are these two?" She gestured to the birds who smiled at her as if she hadn't seen the looks they made.

"O-oh. These are my elder brothers. The white one is Roderick and the yellow one is Thomas. They're twins, by the way." He made sure never to look directly at their general direction. Keeping his focus instead on the little chick in front of him.

"Hey, Uncle Nico? Are you okay? You look kinda sick." Jane had a worried tone in her voice, and she kept a careful eye on how he kept glancing away.

"Sure, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Kay, bonita niña?" He smiled his sweetest smile so as to make sure she didn't continue on. It worked and she even swayed on her feet a little. The kid sure is funny, especially when she acts like this.

"K-k-kay..." She walked off towards her mom, slightly swaying, slightly skipping all the way back. Her mom chuckled when she saw this. Blu got a defensive look in his eyes and looked towards Nico, who merely shrugged and winked in their direction.

_I better make sure not to get them involved too much with my brothers. Or it could turn out very bad._ Nico thought to himself, turning so his back was towards his friends and brothers.

"Okay. I got one more friend to introduce you to and then I can show you around, if you like." Nico said turning around and timidly smiling up at his taller, better built brothers. They got the height and muscle, Nico got the dancing and singing skills. His sister(who won't be mentioned much) got the art skills.

"Alright. See you around, blue birds." Thomas said. Roderick waved distractedly at them. He was paying more attention to a bug he was tempted to squash. Then they flew off behind Nico.

"Yo, I don't think we should trust them guys. They seem like bad news to me." Pedro said when the three brothers were out of sight.

"I agree. I don't trust them as far as I could throw them. Which wouldn't be very far, believe me." Jewel agreed. Blu looked at the two of them. He hadn't noticed the hidden evil or disgusted looks the two twins had shared. He was more focused on his daughter and Nico.

"What are you guys talking about? They seemed perfectly fine to me. I mean the white one was a little distracted, but still nice. Besides, they're Nico's brothers. I think he would expect us to like his family. Don't you?" He asked. He was lost as to how they seemed to immediately hate the two birds. What had they ever done to Pedro and Jewel?

"Man, I don't even think Nico trusts them. You shoulda seen how he acted when they showed up. First, he froze with fear. Then, after snapping him outta it, he hid behind me muttering stuff like 'This can't be happening' and 'No, no, no, no'. Then the two birds practically spit out that he 'fell'," Pedro made air quotes around this word, "out of the nest when he was younger. Then when he flew off they shared some kinda evil look. I don't trust them and I am 100% sure Nico doesn't either." He finished his rant by crossing his arms and looking Blu squarely in the eye.

"I never thought I'd feel threatened by a bird half my size." Blu replied backing up slightly.

"Don't take it lightly either. Now, I gotta catch up to Raffie and spread the news to him not to trust our little guests." With that, Pedro flew off to Rafael's place.

"You should learn to pay more attention to things other than Jane's harmless crush and Nico's harmless flirting." Jewel said, fwapping Blu lightly on the back of his head.

"Well, I can't help it. It irks me." He responded well rubbing his head. Only to be fwapped again for using fancy words, again. "Ugh." He moaned.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Well, it was certainly...nice...talking to you." Roderick practically forced the word nice out. Thomas was still rubbing his chest where that loony brat ripped out his feathers. He growled at the same brat when he caught him sneaking up again. This caused the small bird to yelp in fear and hide behind his father.

"I guess we should get going. Right?" Nico looked up at his brother, the yellow one.

"No dip, dip shit. Just forget the freaking tour. We'll find our own way around." He growled and flew off. Roderick spat at Nico, who just managed to dodge, before following.

Pedro arrived just in time for that last part, which made him boil with anger. "Man what a couple of jerks. Nico, do you really like those guys?" He turned to his best friend. He was hoping for a no. If Nico said yes, Pedro would be very concerned.

"N-n-no. But...but..." He started crying right there. Bawling actually. He couldn't take being nice anymore. It was killing him. He hated it! Pedro didn't like them, he could guess by the way Jewel spoke to them that she probably didn't like them either. Blu had been glaring at Nico the whole time, so he wasn't any help. Raffie obviously disliked them. They had swatted and growled at all his kids. All 18.

"Hey, come on, Nico. Take a deep breath. We need to know why you're so terrified of them. Why they are such big tiny bird hating, brutes." Rafael said. He felt bad that the bird, who he thought of as a son, was so scared of his own brothers. He needed to know what they did, so he could repay them 10 fold.

"Yeah, man. Just relax and tell us. Even if it hurts. If you feel like crying, cry. But continue with the story after. Got it?" Pedro said softly but sternly. Nico had to get this out. He had to. Then they could get those awful asses for all they did.

Nico nodded and took a deep breath. "It was back before I left my parents..."


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

In the middle of a thick forest, in a nice town, in the state of Wisconsin, sat a bird family. The mother of the nest was a very pretty white canary. She was sitting next to a proud looking yellow canary who was most likely the father. In their nest sat three baby birds, two of which were picking on the smaller one.

"Come on, mini. Just sing us a little tune!" Said the white one, who was pinning down the smaller yellow one.

"Come on! Get off of me, Roderick! I won't sing for someone like you! You don't even deserve to hear mom's lullabies at night." The smaller bird said smiling a daring smile. Obviously it got to his brother, for Roderick got off of him while growling and glaring.

"Nico! That was very uncalled for!" His mother scolded him. Nico just ignored her and turned around. His parents both favored his brothers to him. Thomas and Roderick were big, strong, and already flying. Nico was still in the nest, not flying, just singing his tunes whenever he got a new one. He would always be the runt who just dragged them behind.

"Nico! Listen to your mother when she talks to you." His father walked up to him and forced him to turn around. Nico scowled up at his dad. His dad never hesitated to compare his failures to his brothers success. It really ticked Nico off. "Don't scowl at me because you don't want to be scolded. You deserve it. Roderick simply wanted to hear a song, but you go and insult him. It's very disrespectful. Your brothers never did-Nico get back here!" Nico had hopped up to a higher branch before his father could start his stupid rant.

Nico often climbed the tree like this. His parents and brothers didn't dare come up this high in a flimsy almost dead tree like this. That's why he liked it. He could easily hop and semi flutter his way up and no one would come after him. His brothers didn't care, his parents didn't like bothering with it. Nico was perfectly content up here on his tree branch at the top of the tree.

He also enjoyed it because it was a place where he could sing his songs without hearing his brothers and fathers nagging about it being bad. Or their laughing. He knew they did it just to keep him from singing, but it got to him sometimes. He once stopped singing for a whole week because of them. Jerky family.

"NICO! Come down here! We need to talk!" His mother yelled up at him. He decided he would listen, but only because if he didn't he wouldn't get dinner and his stomach growling made him realize that wasn't a good thing.

"What is it, mom? You gonna continue scolding me?" Nico said. He put only a fraction of the anger he was feeling into that sentence, but it was still enough to make his mom glance away and shuffle nervously. She wasn't used to being disliked, she had been the beauty of her home for all birds. Being hated was new to her, and the fact that it came from her son made it worse.

"Well. With your sister having just hatched, and us needing to get going on to our next spot…well…we need one of you three older kids to…um…dear?" She turned from her kids to her mate. He cleared his throat and continued for her.

"Yes…right. One of you is going to have to leave the nest. We can't feed all of you or wait up for you all while traveling. So one is to leave so we can keep at the same pace as before." He looked each of his sons squarely in the eye. Then turned and walked away, stopping only to say, "Decide amongst yourselves." Before leaving.

"I say Nico leaves. He can't fly so he would only be holding us up. Dad can't carry you everywhere, and we aren't going to either. So, why don't you just drop out of the nest, huh?" Thomas said. Nico knew that was coming.

"If I drop out of the nest, I'll die on impact. And they didn't say to kill the one who left. Which should be one of you two. You can both fly and you both know how to gather food. You'd be leaving the nest in a year anyway. I still have two years." Nico said turning away.

"Who cares if it kills you? You'd die anyway if you tried to live on your own. So why don't you just die now?" With that Roderick and Thomas pushed Nico out of the tree. He fell out of the nest and started falling.

While falling he closed his eyes and opened his wings. _Just like you practiced, Nico. Come on. You managed to get a foot up off the branch last time. Just catch the air, slow down and start flapping. Kay. Now go. _As soon as his wings opened fully he went shooting up and then finally stopped. He started flapping his wings and found it easier than he thought it would be to fly.

He flapped back up to his nest and landed on the rim. His brothers heard him and turned with shocked expressions. "What? Never seen a bird fly before?" Nico asked with a cocky look on his face. He hopped down off his perch on the edge of the nest and walked past his brothers, whose looks of shock had changed to looks of rage.

"Nico! Did you just fly? That's great!" His mother was praising him? The hell? Did he really just need to fly at an early age to get praise?

"Great job, son. Never seen a bird start flying so early before their time. Great job." Even his father was proud? He should've tried this ages ago! He smiled up at his parents, the first true smile he'd given them since he was born and met his family.

He looked over at his brothers. They glared daggers back at him. They weren't done trying to get rid of him. Especially now that he became liked and had an achievement over them. They were determined to get rid of their pathetic little brother. And Nico knew it.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It was the next day and his parents and brothers were going to go out food hunting. He was to stay behind and watch after his sister. He liked his sister. She could barely talk and she seemed to like Nico more than their older brothers. She was also good at using the left over berry juices for her drawings, which were getting better every time.

"Be sure to watch her. When we get back we will decide who is to leave the nest. Got it?" His father said to his sons. They nodded in response. Nico was listening much better now and he even smiled at them. He should of realized his son had potential. Even if he was a runt.

"You sure you wanna leave the two most likely candidates together though? I mean, what if Nico does something to Serena? He could do anything! Choke her, push her out of the nest, talk her into leaving with that stupid charm of his," At least his brothers recognized that. Their past girlfriends always seemed to like him more than them. It was awesome. "or he could even light the nest on fire!" What? How would he do that? Why, is a better question. He loved his sister! The only member of his family he could actually say that about.

"Why would he do that? Hm? Roderick? Thomas? No answer? We all know he loves his sister. Nico wouldn't hurt her." His mom had an almost sad look to her. Seems she knows that her son doesn't love anyone but his sister. Nico almost felt guilty. Almost.

"Right. Now let's get going." His father flew off and the others followed. His brothers glared at him before they flew off.

Nico looked at his sister. He liked her and even the minor thought of thinking about doing something to her made him mad. Serena looked up at him and giggled. He smiled at her and began to play with her.

It was about an hour later when Nico smelled smoke. He looked around to see that a fire had started at the base of the tree. He started freaking out. The fire was reaching up the tree and Nico had to stop it. He flew out of the nest and started to look for water and something to carry it with.

When he heard his sister start to cry he decided to calm her down in the only way he could. He began to sing her favorite song of his: 'Fly Love'. She stopped crying so he flew farther away well singing. He finally found an abandoned nest he could catch water with and a small stream nearby. He grabbed the nest and flew to the stream, scooping up as much water as he could while keeping an eye on his home and sister from a distance.

When he flew back to the tree he was surprised to find the fire had spread quite a distance. He dumped water over the fire at the base of the tree but it hardly did anything. He started to panic and in his panic he failed to notice two shadows watching the scene from a tree a little distance away.

He couldn't think of anything to do and the fire had already spread across the forest floor and farther up his tree. He flew up to the nest and grabbed his sister and picked her up and tried to carry her away from the fire. She was crying so Nico tried to shush her. Well trying to save her his grip on her was loosening thanks to her weight being close to his. He was having a hard time carrying her and was about to drop her.

His sister looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, and with that action Nico lost the last of his strength and his grip broke. His sister fell to the flames.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Noooooo!" Nico yelled, then started coughing. He tried to see her so he could potentially save her. His lungs were filling with smoke and he couldn't breathe. He was also trying to dodge the flames that now reached the tops of some trees.

"Nico!" He heard his name yelled and looked to see his sister being carried by his father and both his parents and brothers coming towards him.

"I can't believe you actually tried to set the nest on fire, Nico!" Roderick said with disbelief written on his face.

"What? No, no I didn't!" Nico said, confused and having trouble breathing.

"And you tried to drop her into the fire! I can't believe you!" Thomas pitched in, ignoring the stammering Nico who tried to tell them what actually happened.

"Don't go trying to make excuses! Your brothers both saw what happened! I can't believe you. Just when I started thinking you had potential. That is it. Nico you are to leave the family and never come back." His father stared at him with hatred burning bright as the flames in his eyes. His mother had started weeping, as did Nico. Though he had started crying back before they showed up.

"Better yet dad, we should do to him what he just tried to do to our dear sister." Roderick suggested. His father considered this for a moment. His mother had a horrified look on her face. Finally, his father nodded solemnly.

"You think you can just murder someone Nico? Well, I don't think so. Boys take him down to the floor and make sure he stays there." His father flew off, his mother crying quietly while following. He saw his sister begin to cry and try and go back to Nico. As Nico's brothers took his wings and began to descend he smiled up at his sister in the best way he could. She saw him and cried out her first clear words.

"BROTHER NICO!" was the last thing he heard before being dragged down to the flames.

"Hmph. Won't be her brother for much longer. Come on, help me time him up." Thomas said to Roderick. Roderick nodded and the two of them tied him down using a couple of leaves and rocks. Nico sat there keeping his tears in by tensing up his body as much as he could. When his brothers finished they looked at him and laughed.

"You have no idea how long we've wanted to do this to you. At first it was cause you were just a hindrance, but then you went and got respect from mom and dad at the point when you needed it most. I can't stand you and that stupid charm and good luck you have. Just die already!" Roderick spat. Thomas actually spit on Nico hitting him in the face. Nico flinched at the action, which got more laughs from his brothers before they flew off.

When he could no longer see them, Nico burst into tears. But they soon stopped when he realized the leaves became loose when he untensed his body. He wiggled a bit and after a minute that felt like an hour to his hurting lungs he was free. He couldn't believe it! He was singed all over and the feathers on his head were forever ruined and matted but he was alive!

Nico flew up and out of the flames and into the fresh air outside of the forest. He cheered and did a little dance. He couldn't believe it. He looked around for his family, to see if he could explain that it was a misunderstanding, but they were gone. He was left to fend for himself and find a new place to live.

He thought about where he should go and decided to go somewhere he visited with his parents recently. Somewhere far away. He never thought he'd be thankful for his parents nomad life style. He set his sights in what he hoped was the right direction and started for his soon to be new home: Rio.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Wow. I'm glad you lived. For a second there I thought you died!" Said a little blue bird Nico just notice was there. He looked up to see that all his friends and their families were sitting around him. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, their kids, Blu's kids, Pedro. They were all there. His jaw dropped open.

"H-how long have you guys been there?" He had been so engrossed in his story and the flashbacks he had been getting, he failed to notice the crowd growing. They all had solemn looks on their faces and some of the kids, and Pedro, were crying. Was it really that sad? He thought it was more scary than anything. But maybe that was because he lived it, they heard it.

"Since a few minutes after you started. We only missed part of the beginning." Blu answered cradling the crying Jane in his wings. Nico looked at her and frowned. Her and about five of Rafael's kids were crying or whimpering. Others looked sad or scared. He hadn't even wanted to tell the story and now he had another reason as to why. It made others sad to hear it.

"Man….we…n-need to teach…them brutes a lesson in brotherhood." Pedro said between sniffs.

"Yeah. I knew they were bad, but that was just an awful story. Lemme guess they started the fire?" Rafael asked. Everyone turned to Nico, who just stared at them for a moment.

"To be honest I'm not sure. Though considering the facts, that's the only answer I can think of. The day wasn't dry or humid, we were in the middle of the forest with no humans coming by very often and not many other birds around. It wasn't even very sunny out. They just happened to be there to see. Not to mention it was their idea in the first place." Nico stated, looking at the ground. Everyone agreed and decided it was their turn to do something. They weren't going to let those big monsters stick around Rio any longer.

"We need a plan to get them outta here. And make sure they never come back." Pedro said. His idea was rewarded with a bunch of out loud agreements. Nico looked back up. He couldn't keep himself from crying a little. They were all going to help him get rid of those monsters, even though they knew his brothers were terrible.

"Right. Anyone got any ideas?" Jewel asked. And they started planning. This was gonna be great.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Just as everyone started planning, with the kids left out so they wouldn't get involved, a scream sounded out. Everyone stopped moving and one of the kids yelled out "JANE!"

"TJ! Stephan! What happened?" Jewel asked the kids. Blu and the others were calling out for Jane.

"W-we were sitting and playing, w-when a-a big white bird that looked like Uncle Nico swooped down and grabbed her and flew off with her!" TJ sputtered out. Him and his brother were crying and Rafael's kids were hiding behind Eva shaking in fear.

"Damn it. Roderick musta taken her." Nico stated. He thought for a moment before remember something his brothers told him earlier and flying off. Everyone stared after him in surprise.

"Where's he going?" Blu asked, still staring in the direction he went.

"He probably went to go find Jane. Someone should go follow him if he did." Rafael said.

"I'll go!" Pedro offered. He flew off in the same direction as Nico yelling, "Yo! Wait up, bro!" as he flew.

"Well…they won't do much good against Thomas and Roderick but we can worry about that later. We need to keep looking ourselves and think of a plan to get rid of those two brutes." Jewel stated. The others that were left nodded and went back to what they doing.

"Hey, Nico, where're we going?" Pedro asked. He had finally caught up to the speedy canary and was starting to get tired. He wasn't the fittest of birds.

"We're going to get the asshole's who think it's a good idea to use a little chick to get me to go to them. Sick bastards." Nico cursed. Pedro was slightly shocked. He'd never heard Nico swear so much in such a short amount of time. He couldn't help but wonder how such a tiny bird can hold so much anger. His life really has stunk. Even the way he got that hat of his wasn't a good, happy time. Though it did cover up his matted head feathers.

"How do you know where they are? They could be anywhere." Pedro stated. Just then they came to an abandoned house near the beach.

"They told me they were staying here. And when we were kids they would always hide my things in old, burnt down, destroyed places 'cause they knew I wouldn't go in. They freaked me out. So, why not check here?" He said. He didn't look happy. He looked scared, tired, and utterly upset. Pedro wasn't sure how well they'd do if the twin brothers attacked, which was most likely. He gulped.

"Man…what are we supposed to do if they attack? I'm wiped from trying to catch you and you don't look so hot either."

"Don't know. All I know is that right now we need to find out if they're in there. If they are we act from that. If not we go back to looking. Sound good to you?" Nico looked to Pedro. Nico had a glassy look to his eye and he seemed to be staring more through Pedro than at him. Pedro had a bad feeling the stress was getting to Nico and if it was then he wouldn't be of much help in getting Jane back.

The two of them flew to a window and looked inside. What they were looking at was a one room, one floor house. In the middle was the twins and Jane sitting on the floor. The two bigger birds were struggling to keep her still.

As Pedro and Nico snuck further into the house through the window the conversation they were having became clearer.

"Sit still! Jeez you squirm more than our sister did when she was a baby." Thomas was saying well helping Roderick keep the girls wings pinned down.

"Bite me!" Jane spat back. Nico and Pedro silently cheered for her bravery. "You guys are just a couple of jerks! Uncle Nico told us about that fire and everyone agrees you two were the cause of it. You tried to kill him more than once! Meanies!" She bit Roderick when he tried to close her beak to keep her quiet.

"Ouch! Why you little-"Roderick was about to smack her but she ducked and he hit Thomas instead.

"Hey! Watch it would you! We can't hurt her anyway. You know what happens when that runt gets too pissed off." Thomas stated. Roderick stopped talking and looked around for a minute.

"Yeah I know. He's the smallest, but when he gets pissed off his rage gets the better of him. Man, he broke that twig hard over our heads. Dad said the thing broke into 5 pieces. I couldn't believe it. Course, the twit didn't even know how hard he hit us. Left without seeing anything." Roderick chuckled nervously. He was obviously still scared of the wrath of the runt.

"Yeah. That was a close call. Good thing his strength only comes out when he's mad though, or we would be nothing. He could sing, dance, calm down Serena and he fly early. Man I hate that brat. We shoulda made sure those leaves were tighter." Jane started squirming and making noise again so the conversation ended there.

"Whoa, man. I knew you were strong from when we were attacked by those monkeys, but breaking a stick over someone's head so hard it breaks into 5 pieces…that's beast." Pedro whispered. Nico smiled, for the first time in a while, and looked at him.

"Imagine what would happen if I weren't to take out all my anger on them now. It wouldn't be pretty. That time they just ticked me off after making fun of my singing for 3 days straight. I've got 10x that much anger in me now."Nico had an evil look to his eyes and Pedro smiled in a devilish way. Them brutes were going down. 2 big canaries against a cardinal with a gut that could kill and a pissed off bird with hidden strength? No problemo.

"Yeah man. Do you think we should try now? Get Jane outta here and send her to go get the others well we hold off them?" It sounded like a good plan to Nico, so he nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>I just think I should give people a warning, there's only three more chapters and they aren't very good. i'm trying to get around to fixing them but i might not. so, yeah. but i am working on other stories; one for this and two or three for the book series of The Guardians of Ga'Hoole. so yeah. later :D<strong>


	12. New Author's Note: Sorry

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay, someone told me I'm not supposed to have a chapter that's just an Author's Note but this is really important. So, this story was, in all honesty, completely forgotten. I apologize to anyone who was still waiting for a new chapter but the remaining part of the story wasn't that good anyway. I would also like to say that, while I would love to continue this story, two things are keeping me from that at the moment. First would be I've lost interest in this story. I lost interest awhile ago actually. And second, my laptop was stolen. I had two laptops and the one with the story was taken. Both the stories I have were on there so neither can be continued until I regain enough interest to rewrite the remaining chapters. If you still actually feel like waiting I promise to do my best to get around to the story again once school gets out for the year. I have finals to worry about right now but those will be done in, like, another week or two. Oh, and please don't report me for doing this 'Author's Note for a chapter thing'. I really felt guilty about what happened with the story.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey. The story's back. Sorry it took so long, but as I'd said in that last author's note, I had no interest in it. I'm going to be finishing this story now though. The chapters may even be longer. And since I've had more schooling in how to use proper grammar, it may even be better written. I can't guarantee it'll be any good, but at least it'll be done.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Nico and Pedro waited a few moments before making their move. Pedro flew straight toward Jane's captors, staying in the blind spot the twin canaries shared. He noticed Jane look at him then continue fighting like she hadn't seen him.

'Smart kid.'

Pedro thought smirking. _'She even knows to keep this attack quiet as long as possible.'_

Right after that thought, Pedro slammed all his body weight into the birds. With neither having seen it coming, they went flying farther than Pedro'd expected, but it was better than he'd hoped. Their moment of stunned shock and slight pain gave him the necessary opening.

Quickly he helped Jane to her feet. "Uncle Pedro?" She squeked, still slightly terrified. Pedro made calming 'shh' noises to help her relax and focus.

"Hey there, Janey." He spoke softly but quickly, knowing they didn't have much time. "I need you to be brave and do somethin' for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"W-what is it?"

"I need you to fly as fast as possible to Rafael's place and get everyone. We may need their help." The cardinal informed in a hard, important-sounding voice. Jane stared for a moment before nodding and taking off. Pedro watched a moment, but the sound of someone moving broke him out of his thoughts.

"Y...you ass!" Thomas shouted. Pedro took a half step back. The yellow bird looked _pissed._ Pedro knew he had to stay for his and Nico's plan to work, but he was tempted to fly home crying 'mommy' all the way.

Especially when Roderick stood up with a smudge of blood on his face. That was like looking at a white, feathery, demon.

"We're gonna kill you!" Roderick roared. "And this time we won't fail!"

The two big birds were descending on their small prey.

Five steps away...

Four...

Three...

Their wings were extending like claws, their faces contorted in pure unadulterated hatred.

Two...

BAM!

Right as they were about to attack, they were slammed from behind by a small rock.

Pedro removed his hands from his eyes. He'd put them up when his terror started making it hard to look at-er...I mean he put them up as a way of showing his strength. Yeah. He was gonna take them birds down, blind and using only his feet and belly...

Yeah...

Anyway, when he was looking again, he saw Nico standing on the ground holding another rock under one wing.

"Great timing, bro." Pedro huffed out in relief. Nico smirked. Then the smirk was replaced with a frown and he quickly threw himself forward, pushing Pedro to the ground right as a blur of white and yellow attacked the air where they'd been a moment before.

"You little runt!" Thomas was facing them, using his wings to hover in the air. Pedro had a moment of idle thought where he compared the canary to an owl. "You're even deader now than you were before!"

"I wasn't dead before, so does that mean I'm not dead or that I'm about to die?" Nico retorted sarcastically. This made his brothers growl ferociously and move to attack again.

Nico and Pedro quickly ducked and took to the air themselves. Roderick and Thomas altered their course and charged again. Nico tossed the rock he'd grabbed with his foot to Pedro, who caught it and took aim. Nico removed his cap and got into a tossing position.

Then, after an agreed on three seconds, they both threw with all their might at which ever bird was closest to them. After a second of held breath where they waited and hoped their ammo would connect, they got their answer.


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

BULLSEYE!

The twins both crashed to the ground as they were smacked in the face. Nico and Pedro gave eachother a quick high five before racing down to where Nico's brothers lay.

"Take that you asses!" Pedro yelled, filled with courage now that the threat was more or less gone.

"Ooooh..." Came the reply; a pair of twin groans echoing from the bodies on the floor.

"NICO!" A voice suddenly called.

"PEDRO!" Another, equally as familiar to the aforementioned birds.

"Blu! Rafie!" Pedro yelled back.

"Jewel, Eva, kids!" Nico finished as their friends landed down near them.

"We're so glad you're okay." Jewel breathed out. Rafael and Eva, who often considered Nico and Pedro like sons, hugged the breath out of the two.

"Hahah." Nico laughed, the sound like music to everyone's ears. "You're...gonna...kill us...if you don't...let go..." He wheezed as Pedro made strangled sounds.

"Oh!" Raffie let go quickly then pried Eva off. "Sorry. We're just so relieved." He turned to the two on the floor and gave them a good swift kick. "What do we do with these two?"

"We should skin 'em alive then use their feathers to make trophie necklaces!" Everyone stared at Blu. He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Jewel slowly shook her head.

"No more watching history or nature documentaries with Linda or Tulio." She ordered. Blu nodded bashfully, keeping his eyes averted.

"Now that that's outta the way," Nico started. Everyone turned their attention to him. "I have a better idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I feel I should warn everyone: these last three chapters are pretty short. The next one's a bit longer, I think, but still shorter than some. But, hey. At least it's finally close to done right? :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Two days later and Nico's life was back to normal. More or less, anyway. Him and Pedro were great friends, Rafael was still like family to them, Blu was still the target of most of their teasing and pranks.

All in all, it was good.

Though according to an amused Jewel and a miffed Blu, Jane had a crush on both her uncles now. Nico had laughed at Pedro's stuttering, giving his friend a pat on the back.

Nico laughed still at the memory. "What're you laughin about?" Pedro asked, coming up behind Nico on their branch.

"Just thinking." Nico replied. He suddenly remembered something. "Did you ever finish that song?"

"Huh?" Pedro replied smartly. "Oh! Yeah." Pedro smiled broadly as he answered. "I finally thought of what it was missing." There was a twinkle in his eye and Nico wondered what his friend was planning.

"...And what would that be?" He asked cautiously, knowing that if he didn't his friend wouldn't tell him.

"It was never a solo. It's a duet!" Pedro exclaimed proudly. Nico felt his eyes grow. "Haha! That's right my friend! You up for singing a song tonight at the club?" Pedro nudged Nico with his elbow.

Nico grew a smile just as wide as his eyes had been, and nodded. "Of course, man! I'm always up for a new song!" The two gave a high five. "But if we're gonna sing tonight, we better get practicing."

"Hey." Pedro spoke after a while of memorizing the lyrics. Nico looked up at the sound. "I wonder what ever happened to your brothers..."

"Don't know, don't care." Nico replied blandly. "Let's just finish quickly so we can think of a routine."

"Right."

ELSEWHERE...

"Fly faster, Roderick!" Thomas yelled as his brother began to lag behind.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Roderick yelled back. He was desperately flapping his wings. Why wouldn't these things stop following them? It'd been two days already!

"Damn that runt!" Thomas voiced his twins thoughts, as though thinking them himself. "How dare he get all those seagulls to come after us?!" Said seagulls was a flock of them that were known for not giving up on their prey if they really wanted it or were payed well enough.

In this case, it was to repay a favor to their old friends: Raphael, Nico and Pedro.

They'd been contacted by the trio all of an hour after Roderick and Thomas had been taken down. Nico had told them that if they chased and scared his brothers to the point of never coming back or never being able to come back, then they'd have payed off a significant amout of the debt the sea birds had always felt they'd owed.

Of course they accepted.

Being the generous birds that few knew they were, they'd even offered to make sure other birds all over Rio knew to look out for a pair of twin canaries, one white and one yellow, entering the city. And to warn Nico and the gulls if that should happen.

Yes. Revenge certainly was a sweet treat indeed for Nico.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is it. After all that time, I re-right the ending in a span of a half hour, an hour? Sorry if it feels rushed or short, but I had to right it while I still had interest. I also realize that I kinda dropped that strength thing I put in a couple chapters ago but that was in the original ending and I couldn't figure out a new way to fit it in. I actually like this ending a bit better though, so I'm happy even if people don't like this end. Not to sound insensitive or anything. But it's better. Believe me. <strong>

**Okay~ my rant is done. I hope those that read these last few chapters are happy that this story is finally done and I apologize again. Thank you for you're favs/follows and I'm glad to have a second story marked 'Complete'.**


End file.
